The Doughnut Maker
by Deadgost54
Summary: It's Time To Make The Doughnuts!
1. It

Chapter 1: **It's Time...**

 **A/N: So this is my first ever RWBY Fanfic, I'm excited to see the way this plays out. If you are wondering what this story is about because of the vague title... well I kinda thought that would be an obvious joke, but you'll find out soon enough. I don't own RWBY or Dragon Ball, Z, Super, or GT.**

* * *

It's been a few days after the events of fighting the Nuckelavee that haunted Ren and Nora's past, and Team RNJR's arrival to Mistral. Qrow is back to his ol' drunken-self again, Ruby is still writing letters back to her father and sister, who she doesn't know is pursuing her. But let us look in on our favorite couple, Ren and Nora, who seem to be heading down a long winding path.

"Nora... what exactly are we doing again?", Ren ask. He seemed to be pretty confused, as if he was pulled out of bed just to go along with her.

"Silly Ren, we going to the pastry shop!", Nora energetic personality is showing full force even if it's morning with her huge smile. "I heard from the locals that there is GREAT place to get Doughnuts!"

'At least I don't have to continuously have to use our Lein supply to make pancakes' Ren thought, though he does enjoy cooking he knows that the same meal over and over again is draining in money and in taste. He sighs and follow the ginger girl through the town. After 14 minutes of walking in the crowded morning of Mistral, the two find themselves in front of the Pastry Shop called, "Fritter Space".  
"Nora, are you positive that this is the place? You've mistaken many places before, and this looks like one of those situations again.", Ren said in his normal monotone voice.  
"What? Pssh, nah this is totally the place!", she says as if she's been here before.

"Okay Nora if you say so."  
"Onward!", the Ginger barges in as if it's a war zone, not like that's an uncommon thing for her, while Ren calmly makes his way inside. Inside the shop it seemed quaint and quiet, it was decorated in a warm autumn color with accents of gray. Though there some weird framed pictures on the walls, they all seemed to be filled with photos of different types of Doughnuts. " Wow this dude must really love his doughnuts!" Nora exclaimed in her normal energy which was very loud due to the very silent nature of the Pastry Shop.

"Nora, compose yourself.", Ren's tone still being monotone, he is smiling at his partner's antics for it is one of the many things he enjoys. "Now lets order those doughnuts, shall we?"  
"YESSSS", Nora zooms next to him in comedic fashion as he walks up to the counter. When Ren looked up from the selection of Doughnuts he discovered of the weirdest things in this shop, even more than the pictures of said pastry in heart-shaped frames. Who stood before the two was apparently the baker, but from his appearance it looked more like he was a Huntsman. He wore a set of armor that was a washed-out purple with light gray under armor, which defined his muscles greatly. He also had burning red eyes and a stoic stare, paired with... purple skin and a weirdly shaped head? The couple was plenty confused, but Nora snapped of her's pretty quickly. "Hello sir, may we order the Cream-Filled Doughnuts and Chocolate ones too?!", she asked with merry excitement.

" **It's Time To Make The Doughnuts...** ", suddenly the Baker has a fresh set of the doughnuts consisted of those that Nora had ordered. He hands them to the Ginger and goes back to working. Nora has a huge smile plastered on her face. On the other hand Ren is on edge and is wary of this "Baker" and his odd characteristics.

"Nora did you notice anything... off about the pastry chef?", Ren said when they had finally left the shop and were a ways away from the building.

"Wa?", Nora's voice was muffled by the amount of Doughnuts stuffed in her face.  
"*sigh* Nevermind Nora, lets just get back to Jaune and Ruby to see what our next step should be."  
"Owkay!", she exclaimed with her mouth still full of the pastry's mass.

* * *

They finally arrived at the hotel that they've been staying at, after 16 minutes of trying to get through the heavy crowds. As it turns out Jaune was just waking up when the two returned to the hotel. After doing his morning rituals, he headed down with the other member of RNJR to the breakfast hall to meet up with Ren, Nora, and Qrow who was out drinking since the crack of dawn.

The team sits at a table far away from the other ones to discuss their plans without the fear that one of Salem's Followers over hearing it. Qrow is the first to speak, " So kiddos what did you do today that was fun?~". It was clear that he was drunk outta his mind. Jaune glares at him, disgusted.

The Knight shakes off his emotions, "Now that we've got a lay of the land we should head to see Headmaster Lionheart, then that would be the deciding factor for what we do next."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea Jaune, let's meet out front in 10 minutes so all of us can ready supplies.", said Ruby. The leader of Team RNJR had been through a lot in the time since she's left the safety of her home in Patch, it's a wonder how she's still sane. The White Knight nods and continues to plan out what to do when they finally meet Headmaster Lionheart, but his thoughts are interrupted by Ren.  
"Jaune, can I speak to you about something?", Ren has a serious look that he normally doesn't show.

"Uhh sure Ren." Jaune is puzzled but looks to the others, "You guys can go ahead and set up without us for a good minute." The girls, plus Qrow, agree and head for their rooms. "What's wrong Ren, you normally don't talk to me one on one?"  
"I think Nora and I encountered another Salem Follower here.", Ren stated.

"Wait... WHAT? They're here too?!", the sense of calm that Jaune felt here suddenly left and is now replaced with panic. "What are we going to do?!"

"First off, you need to calm down...", Ren places a hand on Jaune's shoulder, "...also you're causing a scene so let's talk when we get back to the rooms." As Ren had mentioned all of the people in the cafeteria were staring at them with annoyance or surprise at the sudden outburst.  
"Yeah, yeah that seems like a good idea", Jaune said meekly with embarrassment. Ren nods and heads back to the rooms with Jaune.

When the two enter the room they see that Nora is staring out the window. They check to see what she's staring at and are shocked at what they see. From what they can are parts the lower district of Mistral caught on fire or obliterated.

"What the heck! We need to get over there now!", Jaune screams as he and the other rush out to assist the people who might be in danger. When the three arrive they can see the full extent of the damage that had been done to the Lower District, there were groups of buildings aflame. Some buildings were torn in half or completely obliterated, and what seemed like 30 to 40 people laid dead in various states. Jaune had to look away, because of his weak stomach getting queasy from the horrid scene. Shortly after their arrival, Ruby and Qrow show up too.  
"Whoa, this is a pretty depressing site.", Qrow states.

"God, who could such a thing?", Jaune inquired with hints of sadness

"It has to be one of Salem's Freaks, they normally take joy in doing this kind of stuff.", Qrow answered while looking at one of the mauled bodies. "But, I've never seen this before...", the body he is looking at is in perfect condition. It's like the body was never touched, no burns, no bludgeon marks and certainly no bullet holes. "Unless this is a new pawn in Salem's game, then this isn't one of her freaks." This causes Jaune to raise an eyebrow.  
"How would you know?", questioned Jaune.  
"Kid, I've investigated these sorts of things a lot more than you have."

"*sigh* Fine, but do you know what could have caused this?"  
"No weapon I've ever seen has ever done this, so it might be their semblance that caused all this damage.", The Drunk was inspecting every inch of the scene, but found nothing. The only thing he found interesting was the target of this said attack. "That's weird..."  
"What do you mean Uncle Qrow, did you find something?", asked Ruby.

"Well for what it's worth, the people targeted were a local group of thugs. Nothing big like the White Fang, but still intimidating to these poor residents.", stated Qrow. Though, little did they know, that they were being watched from afar. The "Baker" was standing on top of a building a few hundred feet from the group, he was analyzing everyone. This "Baker" was the being known as the Master Assassin Hit. His cold glare stares at the two he's previously met, Ren and Nora. He is not intrigued with of either their power, he was more impressed with the Blonde and the Silver-eyed girl. He could sense their power was fair greater than most inhabitants of this planet. He scoffs, they were still not even a quarter of his power. Ever since Hit's first actual fight with Son Goku, he has been taking more assassination jobs to find powerful opponents that would help him train for the Tournament of Power, but he's had no such luck.

* * *

He float off the building's roof and heads back to his shop. He lands in front of his shop. He enter the building and heads for the back, where there is a holographic screen illuminating a room. He plops into a chair and stares at the scene. The scene is showing some sort of hiring system. Hit taps around until he finds the job he completed. He finds the 12,000 Lien rewarding job and taps the redeem button.

"Finally, so I can move on to my next jo-", the Assassin catches his eye on a new hit that was posted for 35,000,000 Lien, which is a lot on Remnant and when converted to other currencies in the Universe. If anything could beat Hit's desire to battle Goku at full power, it would be Hit's desire for money. The Master Assassin takes the job and heads out to find his bounty, which is on the Island of Menagerie. When Hit was researching about the Planet Remnant he came across the history of the Faunus and the Great War. In his eyes the problem was petty, but at the same time he knew that he never lived in these conditions. He also read up on the planet's culture of color names, so to keep cover he uses the pseudonym of Kan. Hit lands after a few minutes in the forest outside of the main village. Though Hit sticks out like a sore thumb, he uses the cover of being a Faunus as the reason for his abnormalities. Luckily for him, he is in a Faunus infested island so they wouldn't mind him being around. "Hmph, Ghira Belladonna... sounds like someone important..."

* * *

 **Well that was the first chapter you guys, hope you enjoyed it. This is the Second story where Hit is involved as far I know of so feedback would be great. Okay see you in the next chapter!**  
 **-Deadgost54**


	2. To Make

Chapter 2: **...To Make...**

 **A/N: Hello friends, Deadgost54 here. In the last chapter we left off with Hit in Menagerie with a hit... get it, cause it's his name... for Ghira, how will this play out for Blake and Sun? Also Hit's pseudonym Kan is Turkish for Blood, kinda fitting for an Assassin. Anyways, onward to the story!**

* * *

Hit entered the Village's borders undetected and without problem. He wanders into the marketplace to get a bearing on his surroundings. The advantage and downfall to having targets in dense areas is that if they're powerful enough then their Ki would make it easy to find them, the downfall is when trying to find someone that has the same level of energy as everyone else because they're suppressing it. The Assassin internally groans at the fact that this will take a little longer than expected.

"Blake, I said I was okay!", The voice caught the Timeskiper's attention. The voice came from Sun Wukong, the Leader of Team SSSN, who was following Blake. Though Sun was more dragged by Blake then he was following her. "The wound isn't that deep anymore! It won't affect my fighting abilities.", Shouted Sun.

"You still need to keep it checked on!", Blake yelled back.

"Why, it's almost healed?!"  
"Because we don't need you opening the wound in the middle of a fight!"

"Okay, first off who would we be fighting?! We won't be encountering any White Fang members until we get to Mistral!", Sun has the look of pure annoyance.

"There is still a possibility of there being a fight soon" Blake drags Sun into a building. The Assassin is disappointed that he didn't learn anything from his eavesdropping.  
"That was nothing but a petty argument, *sigh* I'll just have to find another le-.", Hit's train of thought was interrupted by something he wasn't expecting.

"Oh Miss Belladonna are you-", The Master Assassin zoned out everything after that. He knew how to find Ghira Belladonna.

After Sun's medical check-up, the two were heading back to the Chieftain's Hall where they've been staying for most of their time on the island. Sun was the one to break the silence, "I understand your concern for me but there is literally no threat, well at least not yet."  
"But what if they att-"  
"Blake! Do you hear yourself talk?! What you're saying is a big what if!", retaliated Sun. He sighs and apologizes for his outburst. "You just need to calm down a little, I know that what we're trying to achieve is huge. But, you have me and your family along for the ride." The monkey faunus smiles at her as he enters the Chieftain's Hall.

"Yeah, thanks for that Sun", she smiles back. Little do they know that Hit was following them. He is standing in the tree lines that surround the house.  
"Hmm, Four people in a 34,000 by 19,000 square foot building. The building seems to be one to two stories tall. It's pathetic how easy this will be, no one is around my level of strength but killing all of the remaining suspects would probably hurt the reward pricing. So this mission has to be clean and precise.", the Alien cracks his neck as he slowly makes his way to the building. Hit floats his way up to the roof and waits for nightfall where the assassination would be much easier. Though what he was expecting was for the inhabitants to have a party for their daughter and her accomplishments. "Why must my targets always make it difficult to kill them. No matter, I'll just disarm the other suspects before killing Ghira.", Hit cracks his knuckles. Inside the building, the party was well underway. Though it was only four people, the amount of joy felt in the room was exponential. Ghira even put away his distaste for Sun, so it was a nice scene.

"Blake, I want to let you know how proud we are of you.", Kali said while she had an arm wrapped around her husband.

"I know mom, you've been telling me that since Sun and I got here.", The Cat Faunus is smiling, which is a rare sight. The family was having a fun time telling stories and jokes, until they heard six chilling words.

" **It's Time To Make The Doughnuts.",** suddenly Sun's barely healed scar is pierced all the way through.

"SWISS FUCKING CHEESE, GODDAMNIT!" The monkey faunus falls over hold the newly opened wound.

"Sun?!", Blake runs over to him. Meanwhile Ghira faces the threat at hand. The threat cracks his knuckles.

"I don't know who you are or what your plan is but you won't get away with thi-", Ghira's speech is stopped by sudden pain and is launched back. The larger man stumbles to get up, "You couldn't have waited for me to finish could you?!" The Assassin just stares with his fiery red eyes. "Well this body may break, but my spirit will insp-" Ghira gasps in pain.  
" **You sure like to run your mouth, but no hard feelings though.** ", the assassin says coldly. He had used the Tokitobashi, allowing him to land a hard elbow to Ghira's stomach. " **I'm going to end this so you don't have the feeling of excruciating pain.** "Hit shows no emotion like he normally does.

"You... You bastard! Are you with that splinter faction of White Fang?!", Ghira venomously spouts at Hit.

" **Well I have two answers for you. One, why would I tell you. Two, even I don't know my employer. So me telling you who I work for would have the same effect as not telling you...** "

"As much as I don't want to think the White Fang sent you, it's the most likely... though they should have hired someone who pays attention more!" Ghira swings his War Hammer at Hit. Though it looks like the hammer collided with Hit, it went straight through him and he stood there as if nothing had happened. Ghira, being irritated, swings at Hit with more vigor and strength. These actions have the same effect, they go right through him.

" **My turn.** " The surrounding begins to look like cracked stained glass as he enters the Time Stop state when using the Tokitobashi. The Alien fires five ki blasts and rushes Ghira with a knee. As the Tokitobashi's effect ends, Ghira is sent flying out of the building with burns from the ki blasts. Ghira skids across the ground and finally stops in the middle of an empty market, his aura breaks when he stumbles up. He wipes away the blood coming from his mouth. He clenches his fist as he sees the Alien.

"If you think I'll just lay down and die, then you're targeting the wrong faunus!", screams Ghira.  
" **It would have been boring that way, the way you think you can come close to me is amusing and laughable.** " The faunus grimaces at this.

"No matter what you throw at me, I'll tank right through it if it means keeping my family safe! " Ghira retaliates. The bulky man charges at Hit.  
" **Even with that speech you still don't stand a chance, because my Timeskip is unbeatable.** " Once more, Hit uses the Tokitobashi. Hit warps behind the time frozen Ghira and lands a solid kick to the nape of his neck. When time unfreezes a shockwave from the kick is seen and it causes Ghira's neck to distort in a disgusting fashion.

"DAD?!" Blake runs into the empty beach marketplace. She had followed the skid marks to the site. She scours the area and finally comes across Hit and her newly dead father, thanks to a sonic boom kick to the neck. Blake covers her mouth and looks away to prevent herself from vomiting. After a few seconds of trying to keep herself from throwing up she looks over at where Hit should be. He is nowhere to be found. She falls to her knees and starts to tear up. "NO, WHY...AFTER COMING THIS FAR TO SEE YOU AND MOM!" The cat girl breaks down. "I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT YOU GUYS!" The commotion caused from Hit's hit, starts to wake up Villager and investigate the noise.

* * *

"Hey dude, what was all this noise?" A random Farmer inquired.

"Dunno, sounds like the breaking of different things." One of the merchant's that works at the Market retorted.

"Maybe it's some dick lumber cutter?" Asked with a hint of annoyance.  
"Nah, it's to late, even for them." The merchant lights a lantern and heads toward the source.  
"A Grimm?" The farmer raised an eyebrow and waited for their friend's response.  
"Dude, they never come around here and if they do, we have border patrols." The two had reached the sands of the beach, and were walking around.  
"True, True."

"Yea- wait..." The merchant shine the light in Blake's direction. "Ain't that the Chieftain's daughter, what is she doin' out this late?" They walk over to her and the light reveals the body of Ghira.  
"O-Oh... oh my lord!" The farmer runs to a bush and releases their stomach's contents into the shrub. The merchant is trembling in fear, but they ran to inform the other villagers of the terrifying news.

* * *

Hit was walking through the brush and trees of the surrounding forest. He was still peeved about the lack of interesting or powerful fighters. He senses 3 ki signatures around him and calls out, " **I know that you're there, come out, there no sense in hiding.** " The three figures hop out of the tree line and stare at him. They appear to be everyone's most hated group of killers, Cinder Gang. The Fire Witch turned Mute motions for Emerald to approach Hit. Emerald, shaking a little, walks up to him and hands him the Lien.

"H-Here is your money", the Illusionist nervous smiles. Hit's cold, emotionless stare doesn't phase and takes the money. He begins to walk away but Cinder tells Emerald something. "W-Wait! We have another proposal for you!" The assassin looks back. "All you would need to do is come and meet our leader." Hit contemplates the thought of going with them. After a few seconds, he continues to walk away. "Wait! We'll triple what your pay was, if you accept!" The assassin turns around and nods, causing Emerald to sigh in relief. "All you have to do is meet _**Salem**_..."

* * *

 **A/N: This took me a bit longer than I would have wanted, but hey what can you do. Anyways if you liked this chapter, please I'd like to see what you would have to say about it. Welp, This was another installment in** _ **The Doughnut Maker.**_

 **-Deadgost54**


	3. The Doughnuts

Chapter 3: **...The Doughnuts**

 **A/N: Ello friends of the internet, Deadgost54 here. Let us all take a moment to remember our favorite character Ghira... Okay that was long enough. Now we have Hit going to meet the Mysterious Grimm Queen, Salem. What will happen? What will Salem ask of our Timeskip Master? Find out in this chapter of The Doughnut Maker! Man...I wish I had that cool voice over guy...**

* * *

Cinder's gang was leading Hit through the forest, Mercury was very unnerved from Hit's demeanor. "This shit's to weird for me... Em, why do we need this guy? Anyone of those freaky guys back at the castle could have taken that huge guy down. Hell, I'd even bet Taurus would have been enough to have taken him down!", the Silver-haired Kickboxer whispered to the Mint Illusionist.

"*sigh* I really don't know. What I do know, though, is that whatever Salem orders, it is to be followed through fully." Emerald was shifting her eyes from the path to Hit every few minutes.

"*groans* I'm tired of all this bullshit and all these insane cultists. I mean that Ice Cream girl was a start, then Adam with the rapist personality was somewhat hard to work with. BUT NOW WE HAVE THIS CRAP WITH SCORPION DUDE AND HIS WEIRD AFFIXATIONS FOR SALEM!", Mercury's rant has caused Cinder to glare at him. Hit block out their bickering because he could care less about their petty problems.

"Then we have Mr. Tough guy Hazel, who I'm pretty sure is a fucking pedophile. I mean who buys a random kid a ticket then walks away... no one! Then we have Wat- sorry DOCTOR Wattz. What is this a some bullshit Sherlock Holmes murder mystery and suddenly Sherlock's a bad guy?! Don't you guys find this the least bit concerning?!", Mercury still continues his rant. Emerald does an urgent 'Shut up' motion. Cinder is gritting her teeth. "Now don't get me on the oh so glorious que-"

"Hey, would you look at that! We're here!", Emerald interjects him so that he wouldn't get killed from Cinder. They all seem to be at the edge of a large lake. This causes Hit to look at them with curiosity. Cinder walks into the water until it reaches her ankles. She then places a hand into the water which causes the lake to start rapidly changing into a bloody color. After a few minutes a portal opens, which looks like a hole, into Salem's world. The group walks through the hole in the lake and are standing in the middle of the Grimm Breeding Grounds.

" **I studied about these 'Grimm' creatures, but the sources had never mentioned their creation. This is a very interesting site to behold... especially with this alternate realm's atmosphere."** Hit says with his cold voice. " **And your leader creates them, correct?** " Emerald nods her head. " **We mustn't waste time, if she's waiting for our arrival.** "

"Y-Yeah.", the Illusionist stuttered as the group treks through the Grimm Breeding Grounds. After forty-five minutes or so, the four walk up to the Castle's doors. Cinder orders them to stand back and thrusts out her and to which glowing marks start running up her arm. A few seconds later, the doors start to open slowly. Hit is just standing there observing possible strategies for escape if the need arises. Cinder's Gang leads him to the planning room, where the Queen of the Grimm sat waiting for them. Cinder bows before Salem and so does Emerald. Mercury reluctantly does so, but not before glaring at her. Hit stood there staring at her.

"It seems Cinder and her lackeys were able to bring you here safely. What was your name again? Hit, that's what it was... funny that your name coincides up with your line of profession.", Salem gets up from her chair and makes her way over to him. Hit know to never underestimate a potential foe.  
" **What is that you want from me?** ", Hit asked with his unnerv unnerving calmness. The Queen chuckles at him and shakes her head.  
"Quick to the point aren't we?"  
" **I'd rather not spend a lot of time here.** "  
"What does it make you nervous?", she seems to be mocking him.  
" **If this is an attempt to make me attack you or make me break then you must have mistaken me for another assassin. To answer your question that you've asked, no, I'm not nervous at all. I'd rather not be spending time chit-chatting when I could have gotten payed five bounties by now.** "

"That's exactly what I needed!", the Witch exclaimed. "All these underlings are screw-ups, or do nothing! You, You can change all that though. Your first job is to kill the one Tyrian could not. Kill the Silver-Eyed Warrior known as Ruby. While you're at it, kill her companions first so she can feel helpless.", Salem grins wickedly."  
" **I can't guarantee the order in which the bounty will be killed, all that can be guaranteed is that they won't be heard from again.** ", with that being said he begins to walk away.  
"Hold on a second Hit, I feel that I should send Cinder's lackey Mercury with you.", the Kickboxer looks over at her before scoffing.  
"Fine, I'll go with the Dick-Head...", Mercury laughs at his joke. All it earns him is a punch to his ribs from Emerald and a few glares.  
"Yes, well Mercury I have something to tell you something of importance.", Salem said to the Silver Assassin, as she was still glaring at him. He shrugs and walks over to her. She whispers to him, "I know you have some loyalty issues with both me and Cinder, so let this ring in your mind loud and clear. If you do this one simple task then I'll let you leave, you can do whatever your sinful heart desires." Mercury knows that this has a catch to it.  
"What do you want from me then?"

"When Hit is distracted, I want you to take him out. Even if he is our trump card in this war, we can't risk him turning on us after we've won. Plus, he'd rid all of our primary resistance, there is no reason to keep him around."  
"Alright whatever you say boss.", the Kickboxer sticks his hands into his pockets and walks over to Hit. "Ready big guy?" Mercury is freaking out in his mind while standing in front of the Timeskipping Master. 'How the fuck am I going to kill this guy?! Even if I do manage that Salem is probably going to kill me anyways... God why is life a pile of shit...'

" **Yes I am ready to leave for the bounty.** ", Hit responds with the same monotone voice and cause Merc to shiver. What Mercury doesn't know is that Hit was listening the whole time, his time as an assassin trained his hearing for better eavesdropping. " **Let's head out.** "

"Okay dude.", Mercury walks out of the room trying to get as far away from Hit as possible. The Master Assassin follows Merc closely to the hole in the lake. When the two reach the normal plain of existence, Merc breaks down. "I can't do this anymore! I don't know how my da- Marcus put up with this!"  
" **I've noticed your constant hatred toward your leader, Salem. I also heard her plan, Mercury...you wouldn't have gotten far. I'm willing to spare you, because as much as I researched this planet I still don't know everything there is to know. If you help me with the ways of this world, I won't kill you when I go back to collect my reward and massacre the one who plotted against me.** "

"I'm totally fine with that, though can you find not kill Emerald...I've been kind of working with her for a long time and-"  
" **I don't understand why humans are infatuated with the thought of mating** ", Hit makes the comment without batting an eye. This leaves Mercury flustered and stuttering over his words.  
"W-Whoa, Whoa! That's, that's not what I...well...wait no!", the disgruntled Mercury remarked. He was blushing in extreme embarrassment. "You must be getting some sort of sick enjoyment out of my torment!"

" **I asked nothing but a simple question. But, I guess the inquiry was humiliating for you humans.** ", The Assassin retorted, mocking Mercury. " **Also, I feel nothing toward your fumbling of words.** "

"Let's, let's just go! That Goodie-Two-Shoes is still probably in Mistral. Wat- sorry Doctor Wattz should be still there, we'll meet up with him and then we'll go take down that little nuisance!", Mercury said with some hints of venom, especially when mentioning the intellectual Salem Follower's name. His voice accented as to mock Wattz. The Master of the Time-Skip didn't seem to care about his planetary guide to much, but he had to make it work for the bounty. He realizes that his employer has only set him up to kill this 'Ruby Rose' just so that she can no resistance against her scheme of tyrannical power or evil actions, but he didn't care. As long as he got the money and the kill, he was happy. Each kill, each fight brought him closer to Goku's level and preparing for this so called 'Tournament of Power'. Though this planet has little to offer in terms of strength for him, beside the interesting minerals inside the crystalizing elements or 'Dust'. But the power inside the two humans he saw in Mistral was interesting to say the least. Hit knew that the Silver-Eyed one was the fabled 'Ruby Rose', so he was anticipating the battle with this special human. But a Hit is a Hit and he keeps to his rules. Be clean. Be quick. Be brutal.

* * *

 **A/N: Jeez guys it's been way to long since the last one of these chapters...That's my fault as I was busy and I had lost slight interest. I'll hope to have more chapters but my schedule will be subject to change. Hope this was another interesting installment of "The Doughnut Maker" even if it's mostly speech!**

 **-Deadgost54**


End file.
